


Daisies

by Ludlovescake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Castaspella is huffy!, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Fun in the green house, Sexual Tension, Shadow Weaver likes~, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/pseuds/Ludlovescake
Summary: “I didn’t know you had an admirer in Bright Moon?”Mysterious flowers show up on Castaspella’s bedside table. Castaspella won’t rest until she uncovers the culprit!
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Daisies

**Daisies**

It was a common tradition to receive flowers on Valentine’s day. Usually exchanged by lovers, but also given as a sign of appreciation. Mystacor would yearly be decorated with all types of flowers and Castaspella would receive a moderate amount as the Head Sorceress of Mystacor.

It was just that she was not in Mystacor. She was in Bright Moon. And the flowers hadn’t been given to her as some ceremonial gesture, they had been by her bedside table when she woke.

Someone had gone into her room during the night and placed a vase filled with beautiful flowers by her bed. And left.

Daisies.

She had tried to be rational about it. Perhaps Angella had people decorate the castle this morning and Castaspella had simply slept through it. Perhaps Glimmer had come by and left them?...

Well _that_ would certainly be a welcomed behavior from her favorite niece. In the weeks she had been here Glimmer had not worn any of the sweaters she had made for her, or made an effort for them to spend time together. And it was hardly Angella who had put her up for the task, family didn’t seem to matter much to that woman!

…

She had brought it up to Angella during breakfast. Mentioned the flowers and who they could be from?

“I didn’t know you had an admirer in Bright Moon” Angella had replied “do I know them?”

“I thought it might be Glimmer, we don’t get to spend enough time together. It’s a sweet gesture.” Castaspella frowned slightly. Angella didn’t know about it?

“Ah, yes that could be it. Daisies aren’t the most romantic of flowers either.” Angella had seemed satisfied with that explanation.

“How did you know they were daisies?” Castaspella questioned in surprise. Had it been Angella? Perhaps her sister-in-law did appreciate her visits and felt embarrassed saying it! She had a teasing remark ready at the tip of her tongue, but before she could say anything, Angella nodded towards her ear.

“You are wearing them.” She stated, raising a brow.

Castaspella blinked in confusion and reached up behind her ear. And just as Angella had said, there was a flower. A daisy. How? She was certain she hadn’t put it there! And it hadn’t been there when she left her room this morning.

“Oh, yes, of course…”

From that point on the flowers followed her. It seemed no matter where she went, fresh daisies appeared. The culprit never to be seen!

There could be only one explanation: Magic.

With both Angella and Glimmer crossed off the list, there weren’t many possible candidates.

Skilled sorceresses didn’t grow on trees. As a fact, there was only one left she could think of in Bright Moon.

***

She took a deep breath to collect herself before entering the greenhouse. Shadow Weaver was as predicted tending to her various plants.

“What is this?” Castaspella demanded, holding up the flower that had spent most of the day behind her ear.

“I knew you were getting older, but I had not realized your eyesight had gone so soon.” She could hear the smirk behind Shadow Weaver’s mask. She straightened her back as Shadow Weaver made her way towards her, leaving little distance between them. “It’s a daisy.”

“I know _what_ it is!” Castaspella snapped and took a step back “why is it here?”

“Because you brought it here, Castaspella.” Shadow Weaver eyed the flower in her hand “do you have any questions you do not already know the answer to?”

Castaspella blushed with frustration “why did you give me this?”

Shadow Weaver hummed “did I?”

“Do not try to deny it! They have appeared all morning, it’s magic. _Your_ magic. You have daisies just like this one _right here_! Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

She heard it, an amused laugh behind the mask “more obvious truths have eluded you, dear Castaspella.” Shadow Weaver stepped closer and took the flower from her hand. Before she had time to react, Shadow Weaver had placed it back behind Castaspella’s ear.

“It suits you.”

Castaspella felt the blush creep up her neck and color her cheeks. She let out a huff and turned away from the other “it’s Valentines.”

“So it is” came the reply.

Castaspella balled her fists and turned to face her “have you at all considered what kind of message that is sending?” she scolded.

Shadow Weaver took a step towards her, again closing the distance that Castaspella so desperately tried to keep.

“Have you?”

Castaspella drew a sharp breath and tried not to let the other mess with her head. She was suddenly too aware that it was just the two of them here, far from the castle and the people in it.

“Why did you come to see me, hm?” Shadow Weaver placed a hand beneath Castaspella’s chin and guided it upwards.

Castaspella let out a shaky breath and looked up at that damned mask. Hiding the face she knew would be smug and condescending beneath it, concealing what other emotions Shadow Weaver might feel…

“I wanted to know why…”

The grip on her chin tightened and Shadow Weaver moved closer “you _know_ why”

“I don’t…”

“ _You do_.” Shadow Weaver interrupted as she moved closer, pressing herself against Castaspella and forcing her further into the greenhouse “so, _why_?”

Castaspella tried to back away.

Shadow Weaver followed.

It wasn’t until her back hit the wall that she was forced to stop.

“Trying to run away?” Shadow Weaver placed a hand next to Castaspella’s face, effectively keeping her in place. She could maybe get out, if she just ducked under the arm and sprinted for the exit…

“I’m not running anywhere.” Castaspella tried to straighten her back, ignoring how the other was towering above her “you can answer my questions, or I will leave.”

“You had your answers the moment you stepped into my garden” Shadow Weaver’s other hand came up and caressed Castaspella’s cheek, slowly tracing her bottom lip with her thumb “what is it you really want?”

“You…” Castaspella breathed, her heart beating so fast it almost hurt. Her brain catching up too late with the words leaving her mouth “your face!... Show me your face! Without the mask, I want to see…”

“Is that really what you want?” Shadow Weaver’s voice were low and alluring “to _see_ my face?”

“What else would I-“

“Feel.” Shadow Weaver softly pressed her thumb against her lips.

Castaspella’s mouth went dry as a rush of heat shot through her body. Unwelcome pictures of the other woman, pressed against her, flushed and bare and…

“Close your eyes.”

Castaspella followed the command. She heard the other move closer, hot breath ghosting over her lips.

Their body pressed together, the other’s lips but an inch away…

“What do you want?” she _felt_ the whisper.

“ _You_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tyra004 for beta-reading and always being supportive <3 there would be no stories posted here if it weren't for you! <3


End file.
